


Guys and Dolls

by virtualpersonal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Human Spike, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, Slightly futuristic, Spander - Freeform, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All human Au set 50 years or so in the future.   Xander has had a thing for Spike since highschool, going so far as to buy a sex doll in Spike's image.  What happens when he runs into the flesh and bone version (Spike)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys and Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by iadorespike

Xander Harris. Successful architect. New York City’s darling. Cream of the crop party guy. _Yeah right._ Was that why he was lying in bed and trying to think of reasons not to go to the party? 

He rolled over on his side and looked down at the Spike model 213.A life-size sex doll smirking up at him as if it knew Xander was to be pitied not admired. Xander ran his hand over the doll’s face. It was so perfect... so worth the thousands it had cost him. It was the one erotic toy he’d ever bought, and he’d taken it with him all over the world. Now it was New York City. He’d be here for a few years, until the end of the project, then move on again. The doll was his rock... the one steady thing in the thirty-something year old’s life.

But yeah... it just reminded him that there were unattainable things in this world. Love. Someone to hang onto and not pretend with, even if everyone else thought you had it all.

Sighing, he bent down and kissed its soft, realistic mouth. It was time to go.

* * *

As the elevator shot up toward the party on the 120th floor, the television inside bombarded the well-dressed captive audience with ads. Vacation hot spots, clothes that were to die for, dolls that could do everything from warm up your bed to make you coffee in the morning...

He looked at the dark haired doll that was being featured. Sure, he could buy an updated bed companion, but he didn’t want one. Hell, he hadn’t gone out to buy the one he had. It wasn’t like he was into sex toys or anything, but he’d been walking the streets of Amsterdam, alone and hurting, when he’d seen it on display in a window. Silly of him... but he’d wanted to cry.

A soft dinging sound was followed by the hissing of the doors opening. And there they were, spilling out into the middle of a party in full swing. Women in tight little black dresses, guys... in tight knit tops and the latest clothes. And then Xander was spotted, and it was all about introducing him around and waiting for the jokes to pour out.

He didn’t feel like joking. He didn’t feel like laughing or drinking. Nothing was wrong—he just wasn’t in the mood. But he did what he always did... covered, because Xander Harris was and would always be the life of the party.

For hours, he hopped around, cracking jokes, puffing up those who were financing the building he was working on, and putting down the country folk from Los Angeles. “Oh please, that’s a major ‘over-share,’” Xander said, walking away from the group and leaving them laughing. It was two a.m. and he was ready to go, but one more drink wouldn’t hurt. 

He crossed the room and elbowed his way up to the bar. Just as he started to order, he caught sight of piercing blue eyes and faltered.

“Sir?”

Staring at the blond, Xander’s gaze swept over his high cheekbones, the smooth dimples, the fine lines of his jaw. It was Spike model 213.A in the flesh. More than that... was it... could he be...?

“Sir?”

“Uh...oh.” Xander licked his lips and gathered himself. “Two beers.” 

Taking the bottles, he walked over to the blond, and set one in front of him. “Hey, you look like you’ve finished yours and could use a fresh one.”

“Looks like I’ve got me a fresh one.” Spike lifted the bottle and gave Xander an appraising look. 

Chuckling, Xander nodded. “Looks like you do. So are you here on the project side or client?”

“Client. I’m in property management. William Bright,” he pulled a card out of his shirt pocket, and slipped it into Xander’s.

Damn... the guy was smooth. Not all gawky like he’d been in high school. Now he knew it was definitely _him_. So hot... with his shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, untucked, and that tie, undone and dangling down his chest. Xander wanted to hook his finger in the guy’s tie and pull him close.

William’s smile broadened, like he knew what Xander was thinking. “So... dance?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Setting his drink down, Xander got up and took the blond’s hand, dragging him behind him as they headed toward the packed dance floor. 

When he stopped suddenly, William bumped into him, steadied himself, then stepped away. Xander turned, and neither man apologized. Instead, they moved to the music. At first, there was about a foot between them, but that gap closed. Six inches. Closer... close enough to feel the heat emanating from William’s body. And then they were in each other’s arms... burning up the floor with a dirty dance.

Xander’s heart slammed against his chest as he watched William move to the beat and unbutton a couple more of his shirt buttons. Damn, he wanted to bend his head and kiss the smooth skin of his chest. His gaze flicked back up to find William smirking, as if he knew what he was doing to him. He wanted... no needed to kiss that smirk away. Grabbing hold of the two ends of William’s loose tie, Xander twisted it around his fists, slowly dragging William closer. 

Meeting little resistance, Xander covered William’s lips with his, moving back and forth before dipping his tongue inside the cavern of his mouth. Hot, slick, and tight.... incendiary. Just like that, Xander was burning up. The feel of William’s hands on his hips didn’t help one bit. He tugged William closer, deepening the kiss, hungry and aching for so much more.

By the time he broke the kiss for air, William had inserted his thigh between Xander’s legs and started a dirty dance that burned up the dance floor. Xander thanked God the lights in this area were dimmed and the floor packed. No one would see how every brush of William’s body against his was affecting him. No one would realize how edgy he was suddenly feeling—how he ached and burned for more. 

Sliding his hands down William’s back, he molded their bodies closer together. Breathe... he reminded himself.

“That tie bit... they do say you’re a creative genius, now I know why, yeah?” William whispered against his ear, his warm breath skimming across Xander’s now very sensitive skin, sending shivers down his back.

“I see shapes and know how they’ll fit together,” he answered. Talking was suddenly a chore.

“You’re building that big phallic symbol in the sky.” He felt William’s hand stray over his ass and sucked in his breath. _Fuck_. That was what William’s eyes said. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“You mean the side by side round watch terraces jutting out of the building? It’s not what it was meant to portray... it just happened, really...”

“Jutting. You use fancy words. I’m a concept man myself.” With that, William thrust his hip forward, rubbing his jutting cock against Xander’s thigh.

“Oh... me too.” Xander lowered his head and joined their mouths in another fiery kiss, tasting, sliding his tongue around William’s, then slowly tongue-fucking him until they were both shaky and breathless with desire. 

“Let’s go somewhere...”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Xander breathed. “I can’t wait to touch you under your clothes. Love that little dip you have right here...” his hand unerringly went to a point right below William’s hip, only to find William roughly moving away.

“Bloody fucking hell... you’ve got one of those dolls, don’t you?” William demanded, the heat in his eyes now cooling to below zero.

“Wha... no. Well, yes...”

William made a sound of disgust. “How long is it going to haunt me? Easy college money, they said, and then everyone and their brothers and wives had one of me. Thought it had all died down with all the replacement models.”

“Will...”

“Hands off...” He stepped back. “Not interested.”

“But...”

“Here’s a piece of advice for you. Find someone _real_ ”

“I... well, you’re real.”

“Yeah... and every time I’m with someone who’s got a Spike doll, they’ve built me up with a personality and a load of baggage in their minds as to what or who I’m meant to be.” William picked his tie up off the ground and started to make his way off the dance floor.

“Wait, Will... I know you from...” Xander followed, but stopped in his tracks when William waved his hand back, as if to tell him to shove off. He could see how it might be creepy to find yourself with someone who had a doll that looked just like you. Then again, understanding where William was coming from did nothing for the ache in his heart, or his still raging hard on.

*

He’d had another shot or two and cabbed it back to his apartment. Clothes off. Lights off. The television— which at this time of the night was spewing sex ads that could make a grown man blush—off.

“Low glow. Mauve,” Xander said out loud. In response, the ceiling above his bed gave a low-key night light glow. Now he could see his Spike doll... still smirking at him, but since he was still hot and edgy, he read the look as a ‘come-on.’ He dragged the sheet down the dolls chest, swallowing hard as he remembered the feel of William’s body pressed against him. God, he wished it were William. This would never compare. If he didn’t need it so badly, he would roll over and sleep.

Instead, he pulled the boxer shorts off the doll, running his hand over realistic flesh that responded immediately to his touch. So had William…oh God, the way William had nudged his erection into him... talked about things that jutted out. Oh yeah... Xander was jutting out again.

He rolled on top of the doll and closed his eyes, imagining the dance floor, the throbbing music, and the feel of their bodies coming together with the beat. They’d kissed... so he kissed the doll, sliding his tongue into its mouth, activating it. Their tongues tangled. It felt good... not like with William, but good.

Xander shifted, ground his cock against the Spike doll’s groin and started to thrust slowly, letting the pressure build. Between thinking about William and feeling Spike under him, he grew so aroused that it ached between pumps. His breath came out in heavy, labored pants, his world narrowed to the single-minded purpose of finding release. “Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me...” he pleaded, jerking against the doll, then straddled its thigh, rode it hard and fast, his need, sharp and urgent. “Come on... come on fuck me,” he groaned, his back stiffening, his cock stiffening as he came and came and came for what seemed like forever. 

*

As the head architect on one of the largest, new skyscraper developments in NYC, Xander easily talked his way past the receptionist at Norton Property Management, and into William’s office.

The blond looked up at him. Their gazes locked. Just like that, the heat from that night, a week ago, on the dance floor returned. William had to be feeling it too. Despite the chilly look in his eyes, there was a flush to his pale skin.

“Is this business?” William demanded.

“No.”

“Then I must ask you to leave.” 

“There’s something between us. I _know_ you feel it.”

“I know _I_ feel it, it’s you I’m more worried about. Told you— I don’t socialize with men or women who have the bloody doll. If it were any other model, I wouldn’t care.” They were so common, at least the ones on the cheaper end, that it wasn’t the fact that Xander owned one that bothered him.

“You’re worried that I’m transferring to you... I’m not. You came first, I swear.”

“Not making any sense, and I’m not interested.”

Xander sauntered over slowly, knowing he looked good... that he’d dressed to kill. He sat on the edge of William’s desk, leaned forward and looked at his crotch. “I think you’re very interested.”

“Well maybe I’ll find myself a brunet doll... one of those fully robotic ones.”

“You don’t have to, I’m right here,” Xander grinned. It was a nervous grin… he didn’t want to blow this.

William’s mouth visibly tightened. “Your hearing must not be so good. Please leave.”

“Not until... not until you hear me out.” He leaned closer, so close he could smell the light soapy fragrance coming from William. “Look at me... don’t you remember me?”

He felt William’s now heated gaze travel from his face down his chest, and back up. “I’m not the one with the faulty memory. I told you—“

“No, I mean from school. From Jefferson High School... you remember ... you can’t _not remember_.” Seeing William’s raised eyebrow, Xander continued. “It was our senior year... you were new, you came to the football after-party. I was drunk...”

“I remember going to the party, yes. What... did we kiss or something?” 

Xander could tell William was trying to see if he’d lie, if he’d make it seem like they knew each other better than they had. “No...wish we had.” He bit his lip. Even now, almost 15 years later, the memory of what he had done bothered him... made him remember what a coward and a bastard he’d been... just to be the light of the party. “I made fun of you,” he whispered. “Called you England’s answer to Dolcellini.” Back then, Dolcellini had been the reigning, flaming queen on television. “Gave you the nickname ‘Poof-boy.’”

“Did you?” 

William’s piercing blue stare was unnerving. “Yeah... how can you can you not remember? You left... you never came back to school.”

“I went to Jefferson for a few weeks because my parents hadn’t quite decided where we were going to settle down.”

“But... you think I’m lying... or you’d remember...”

“Remember what? Being called names? Being a new immigrant, with an accent, and gay... that was an every day occurrence. Did I beat you to a pulp?”

“Ah... no.”

“Then it couldn’t have bothered me too much. I was already well on my way to earning a black belt.” William’s chest rose as he took a breath. “This story... is it somehow supposed to get you into my good graces?”

“What... oh... not really, no. I just wanted to say, I think I lashed out at you back then because I... because I wanted to dance with you the way some other guy was, but I hadn’t come out and... and I was a shit. When you disappeared, I thought it was my fault... for years, I couldn’t forget. Then I saw the doll. I mean, I didn’t really know you were the model, just... it looked like you, and I thought I could have that dance I’d missed.”

William gave a non-committal “hmm.”

“Okay, look, I know you’ve got this... this policy... and I don’t know if it makes a difference to it if I wanted the real you, before the doll... I just thought if you knew, you might change your mind. Will you?”

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I swear I’m normal-guy. No hang ups, no weirdness ... seriously, William... I really like you. Talking and dancing at that party... I had the best time, I didn’t want it to end, and I’m not just talking sex here. Sex would have been good, but I’d be happy just going out, shooting the breeze... getting to know each other.” 

“Are you asking me on a date, then?”

Xander’s gaze moved up to meet William’s. “Yes, exactly, I, Xander Harris, am asking you on a non-sexual date.”

“Right, you’re on.” 

“When?”

William looked at his watch. “Now.”

* 

Xander felt William’s thigh pressing into his, and grinned. This had been a good choice, to bring him to a cutting edge Spanish Tapas bar. The place was all about being social and talking, sharing food spread across the table in little saucers, and wine tasting. After a while, they relaxed and started feeding each other the finger foods.

When William’s mouth closed around Xander’s finger, Xander sucked in his breath and slowly removed his finger. “Damn... that was sexy... I mean in a completely non-sexually, sexy sense.” 

“Stirs the imagination does it? Course it does, with you being an architect and all... you probably translate that into a million shapes in your head.”

“My head... oh yeah.” Xander picked up his glass and took a long drink of his wine. “This one’s quite good...” he watched as William took it from him and drank from the exact same spot on the glass.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“It’s nothing non-sexual... that much I can tell you,” Xander said, fighting the urge to lean over and lick William’s lips.

“That’s not good. Would you like a stuffed pepper?” William held the plump grilled pepper that had white cheese just bursting to come out.

“Oh God, that’s not helping... neither is that!” His eyes were glued to William’s mouth as he watched the blond suck the tip of the pepper and pull the cheese out. 

Suddenly, he felt William’s hand slide over his thigh and straight to his crotch, cupping him. A strangled question caught in Xander’s throat, “Wha...”

“No, I suppose it’s not. Maybe we should just go to your place and take care of it...”

“Okay.”

Xander dropped more money on the table than necessary to cover the bill and the tip and hid his tenting pants from view by following close behind William as they walked out. 

*

They kissed in the elevator, until they were breathless and so hot that neither could wait another moment. Inside Xander’s apartment, they started losing their clothes in the living room, ripping their own and each other’s off as they made their way to the bedroom. Both were still in their shorts when they reached the bed.

Spike model 213.A sat in bed, smirking at them. Xander’s heart slammed into his throat. Fuck... William was gonna....

William leaned across the bed, pulled the heavy doll off and tossed it to the corner of the room. He turned his head. “You got a problem with that?”

“No... no problem... none...” Releasing his breath, Xander put his arms around Will and joined their mouths in a heated kiss that seemed to grow hotter by the minute. They clung to each other, touched, felt, tasted each other, until one of them had the sense to drop down on the bed and drag the other one with him.

Xander ran his mouth and tongue over William’s chest and his abdomen, growing hard as the blond shivered under his touch. Moving down, he found that indentation he liked so much right above William’s hip, nipped it.

William’s groan, the way he ran his fingers through Xander’s hair and arched up toward him, sent Xander’s lust soaring. Hard and heavy himself, he kneeled between William’s thighs and went to work, sucking on the blond’s cock as provocatively as William had sucked on his finger and the pepper earlier. 

At first, William thrust lightly into Xander’s mouth, stroking his back and hair, urging him on. But when his movements became uncontrolled and jerky, he pushed Xander up, then knelt across from him. 

As they kissed again, William’s hand closed around Xander’s cock, his thumb moving up and down his length. Xander groaned, tried to beg for more pressure, and slowly went nuts as William worked him up with just the thumb action. When he thought he couldn’t take it a moment longer, William broke the kiss.

“Unlike that dummy, I can move.”

“Damned straight. Fuck me, Will... please.... I need it so bad...” Xander’s cock started to seep. “Please...”

A little pressure on his arm, and Xander knew to turn around. He felt William prepare him, moved into the blond’s touch, wishing he’d hurry. And then William was pressed up against him, his cock slowly pushing into his entrance. Xander arched and leaned his head back against William’s chest, forgetting the initial pain as William kissed him.

Feeling full from the hard, throbbing cock lodged inside him, Xander started to press back. “Come on Will... fuck me, dammit...”

Will fucked and fucked and fucked, gripping Xander around his waist, pulling him up hard against him. Every pleading word from Xander encouraged him further, made him thrust harder, drove him deeper. The sight of Xander’s own hand pleasuring himself took William over the edge, he swore near Xander’s ear... taking Xander with him.

They lay in an exhausted heap.

“Think that dummy is jealous?”

“Wha... no of course not.” Xander turned to look at William to see if he was joking.

“Well, I’m jealous of it.” William drew imaginary lines over Xander’s chest. “Must be different with me... I mean, you fucked the doll so many—“

“No, not really.”

“Wha...” This time William was the one who was confused.

“If it makes you feel any better, the Spike doll is a technical virgin. I never... I like to bottom, so I never...”

“Well what did you...?”

“Its leg mostly, sometimes...”

“You humped its leg...” William started to laugh. “You paid thousands to hump its leg...” 

“I paid thousands to look at its face,” Xander corrected. 

“Really?”

“Yeah... really.”

“Huh. You ready for round two, then?”

*

Morning after weirdness… Xander hoped there wouldn’t be any. He just about had the coffee ready when William walked in, putting on his tie.

“Let’s hope no one notices I’m wearing the same clothes. Might pop into the store on the way in and change into a new shirt.”

Xander pushed the mug toward him. “You look great.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself. No wear and tear I hope.”

“Nope... feel great. Toast?”

“No time.” William added a bit of cold water to the hot coffee, then drank it down. “Early morning meeting.”

“Oh.” Xander bit his lip as he worked up the courage to ask, “Am I... will I see you again?”

“Call me.” William bent and kissed Xander on the mouth, then walked out.

“That’s ah... that would be a yes... yes... that would...” Xander touched his burning mouth and stared at the door, before giving out a loud shout of triumph. “Yes... he said yes!”

 

(For those who might not be aware of what is served at Tapas bars - <http://www.oletapasbar.com/> )


End file.
